The Lost One
by Grrawr128
Summary: A new, strange, but quite familiar character has been created. The story of the character is unbelieveable! I hope you enjoy surprises because your going to love this! I have drawing of the character! Send an review and Ill send it to you!


Story of Vrandtz  
>Vrandtz is the first son of Vegeta and Bulma. He is currently 16. It was a day before the second world martial arts tournament that he arrived on Earth. He is 3 years older than Trunks. This is his story.<p>

On a ship, years away from Earth or Namek, a baby was created. They morphed the genes of two unsuspecting people that were destined to be together. It was easy attaining the genes; they used the same technique as was used for Cell.  
>The genes were unusually rare as the genes from the mother, Bulma Briefs, was injected with Saiyan DNA. The change in the DNA allowed the scientist to create a full-blooded Saiyan. The human characteristics were hard to dismiss though. His lovely blue hair and dazzling blue eyes. The only Saiyan thing about him was his tail! (Except for his blood...) So the creators had no choice but to send the child to a distant planet.<br>Vrandtz landed on a planet called Omnah. The people of this planet despised the Saiyan race, and could tell the child was a Saiyan baby sent to destroy the planet. Outraged, the king, Omnah jr., sent the child to the slave trading planet called Alijah.  
>He was quickly taken in by a few of the free Saiyan citizens on the planet. He was then raised to know everything about a Saiyan. It didn't take long before the others were taking notice of his human features, and began to question his actual bloodline. Little did they know that one of the scientists had actually written him a note describing everything about him and his parents.<br>It was a cold, dangerous day that he decided it was time to leave his adopted family to find his real parents. He left his two sisters and his mother a letter explaining the whole situation hoping they would understand. If they didn't, it was too late. He was too far gone.  
>Vrandtz ran as fast as he could to one of the numerous ships that lay dormant in the streets. He had been working on this one for as long as he can remember. He was about 10; it would take him 6 years before he could get to the planet Earth. He had everything he needed.<br>He opened the door to the ship and quickly hopped inside praying not to be heard or seen by any patrols. He waited for a few minutes checking the windows and doors for any ambushes or stragglers that would come at him. He could only hope.  
>From the letter he had gotten information about his parents. Bulma, was a technological genius, and Vegeta, was a complete bad ass. He knew his father was a cold-blooded killer and he was surprisingly o.k. with that. It was his blood that understood, not his heart.<br>Vrandtz felt better as soon as he strapped himself in and push the buttons for take-off. He heard murmurs outside as his ship began to enter space. It wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. The takeoff went smoothly and no one dared to follow him because they thought he was leaving to find slaves.  
>He had his coordinates set and decided to start training. This spectacular ship had a gravity chamber and sleeping quarters! On Alijah, he was lucky to even sleep on the hard ground. It was a new feeling for him, being on his own, being able to do as he wished. He hated that planet. No freedom, no relaxation. He hoped that Earth, would be worth his wait.<br>*5 years, 11 months, and 27 days later.*  
>It was getting close to time for him to be home. He was excited and scared at the same time. He knew his father wouldn't accept him at first, and maybe his mother wouldn't either. He would be considered an outsider and be banned from the family.<br>"Stop thinking like that, Vrandtz!" He yelled aloud. "Of course they are gonna take you in. Why wouldn't they?" He continued to talk to himself. He was definitely older now. 16 was nothing special to him. It made him feel sick inside because he knew that every year that went by was a year wasted that he could have been with his parents.  
>*1 day before his arrival*<br>"Vegeta? Where are you? It's too damn dark in this house." Bulma yelled out searching for her husband. "Woman... I'm right next to you." He said with a sigh. "Oh." She said snuggling up to him. "Vegeta?" She asked looking away from him. "Yes?" He repositioned himself to look her in the eyes.  
>"Would you want to have another kid?" She asked staring into his dark obsidian eyes. "Are you pregnant again?" He asked closing his eyes and focusing on her stomach. "I do not feel a ki yet." He said softly. "No I'm not pregnant. I just feel like Trunks should have a younger brother or sister, that's all." She said giving him a shy smile before rolling onto her side.<br>It was the day before the second martial arts tournament. Vrandtz was growing closer and Vegeta and Trunks were getting stronger. Vrandtz was quietly pacing around the ship waiting for the final minutes till he touched earth. He had been training hard and was determined to make his father proud. Knowing beforehand that Vegeta was a stubborn jackass really helped, but he hoped for some compassion.  
>Vegeta felt a new energy heading towards earth. It wasn't stronger than him, but it was incredible. He was curious as to who it was. He wondered if maybe Kakorott was coming over. But it felt too distant, as if it were still in space and heading straight for C.C. Vegeta shrugged it off and continued with his suicidal training.<br>*5 minutes before impact!*  
>"Please strap in and prepare for landing. Prepare for landing. Prepare for landing." The computers monotone voice spoke over the intercom, slowly forcing Vrandtz out of his slumber. Vrandtz heard the voice again and jumped to his feet. He got a quick head rush and fell back onto the bed. Being 6' 6" wasn't easy. The ship wasn't made for such people.<br>He quickly got dressed and ran to the chair in the control room. He could see the colors of Earth through the clouds as he crashed through the atmosphere. It was beautiful.  
>Vegeta looked up as he felt the energy approaching a fast pace. He quickly saw a ship flying out of the clouds and land about 20 miles away from West city. He felt a rough, sudden shake in the Earth. Bulma came out yelled Earthquake and ran to Vegeta for cover. She gripped his leg and wouldn't let go until Vegeta pried her finger off of him.<br>"Go inside and get your capsules. We are going somewhere." Vegeta said demandingly. "Ok, one sec." She called over her shoulder running into the house. She came hurrying out and jumped into his arms and he took off. He was at the ship within minutes and slowly lowered Bulma down and crept into the crater made by the landing. He heard a hiss of a door and saw a person creped out. A person with Saiyan blood.  
>"Why are you here Saiyan?" Vegeta growled out stalking towards the outrageously tall figure. Vrandtz flinched at the last word and turned to face the man challenging him. Vrandtz stood in shock as he saw his father. His dark eyes and black gravity defying hair. "Are you the one they call Vegeta?" He asked trying to hide the hope in his eyes.<br>Vegeta eyed the strange boy carefully and didn't let his guard down. "You didn't answer me." Vegeta spat. "My name is Vrandtz, I am 16 years old and I am here because you are my father. And she is my mother." Pointing over to Bulma.  
>"Bullshit!" Bulma yelled running over to the boy. She grabbed at his hair and looked all over his body. "Well you have my eyes and Vegetas hair... But it's my hair color..." She said in a whisper. "Prove it!" Vegeta yelled out. He walked over to Bulma. "Vegeta calm down. We are gonna get to the bottom of this. I just need some samples..."<br>"This is not some science project! He is a liar." Vegeta stated. "I may be many things but a liar I am not." He said coldly, getting into his father's face. "I don't care what you are. Saiyan, or a piece of trash, you cannot be my son." He spat back, giving him a warning glare. "Boys! Calm down, now Vrandtz right? Follow me. You to Vegeta." She glared at him.  
>The group walked over to Bulmas private lab. "Vrandtz you sit here and extend you arm." She said, carefully pulling on his armor as she tried to pull it off. "Here let me." He said nicely. He quickly untied the sides and let the armor fall to the ground. Bulma looked at the young man's body. He was buff, like all the other Z fighters. He had an even tan and long blue hair that came past his shoulders in downward position. (It looks like Jeices hair from the ginyu force...)<br>Bulma pulled out her medical equipment and began to draw blood. She took it from herself first, and the Vrandtz, and then Vegeta. The result would be ready in about 10 minutes. Her advanced equipment made it easier to do test at home then at the actual doctors. Cheaper too.  
>Vegeta stood up and paced around the room, shooting dangerous glances at Vrandtz. Vrandtz tried to keep his eyes off of his parents but found it hard. He never thought he would be tested, he didn't think he would be rejected either. Bulma noticed the uneasy expressions on her 16 year old "son." He didn't look 16. He looked like a 25 year old model from Abercrombie and Fitch!<br>Bulma walked over to Vegeta and caringly put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and stared into her eyes. 'Give him a chance; he may very well be our son. We don't know yet.' She sent him a thought. Since they were mates they could send thoughts to one another. It was a Saiyan thing. Vegeta glared at her and swiftly went back to pacing. She rolled her eyes and laughed. 'And don't ever give me that look again.' She laughed some more, and received another death glare from Vegeta.  
>DING! The tests were ready. Vegetas head snapped towards the machine and he nearly fell sprinting to it. He grabbed the printing paper and looked at the small lines. "What the hell?" He asked Bulma as she snatched the papers from him. She looked at the papers and caught herself as her jaw slacked. "No fucking way." She screamed and looked to Vrandtz.<br>Bulma looked back to Vegeta. "Woman? What are the results?" He asked calmly extending his hands out. She ran to Vegeta and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "He is our son. Our first one." She started to cry. Vegeta was in shock. How could he have a son that he didn't even know about? It had to be impossible, he took the papers and stared at them, studying the lines, and noticed they were alike.  
>Vegeta slowly looked at his son. "Boy, come here." He demanded. Vrandtz shot a worried look back and cautiously walked over to his father. Vegeta studied the boy and noticed the common features. His eyes like Bulmas, nose like his. His mouth set in a familiar way. It was his son. No doubt about it.<br>Vrandtz watched his father, they way he looked at him, the way he would scrunch his nose. Vrandtz extended his arm out and went to touch his mothers back, to give her pat. "What are you doing?" Vegeta said quickly, pushing Bulma behind him. "I was... was only going to..." he let his sentence fade.  
>Bulma looked at her son from behind Vegeta. "Move Vegeta... It's ok." She said softly putting her hand on his cheek. She quickly pecked the corner of his mouth and came out from behind him. She watched as Vrandtz's tail danced behind him. She walked up to him and lifted a hand slowly to his face.<br>"You look so much like me, and so much like him. How did you come to be?" She asked caressing his cheek.  
>"You to want to sit. It's a long story." He said jokingly. Vegeta gave him a cold glare before sitting on the small couch. Vrandtz sat in from of his parents and began to tell them of his past.<br>"You remember cell?" Bulma and Vegeta nodded. "Well, it was the same process except I'm not an android. I'm pure flesh and blood, but I'm a full blooded Saiyan." Vegeta stared in awe. "How did they do that?" Vegeta thought to himself. He kept quiet and watched the boy. "It's hard to explain, I'm not exactly sure how they did it. But it was tricky. They said I was a failed experiment because I wouldn't listen. So I was sent too many different planets, until I was pair with my adopted family." He stopped to let them take it in. "And?" Bulma said, being very interested in her son's story.  
>"I then fixed that space ship over there and escaped. It took six years and now here I am." He finished looking into Bulmas eyes. "Wow! That's amazing!" She said, standing up. "Well, V, you're welcome to stay here. And be a part of our family. Do you agree Vegeta? He is our son." She said elbowing him in the side. "Sure whatever." He grumbled and left the room.<br>"It'll take a while to get use to him. He will warm up to you though." She giggled taking V's hand and pulling him for a tour. "Ok so this will be your room." She pointed to the one at the end of the hall. "My room is here to the right, and Trunks, you brother, is here to the left." She pointed to both doors.  
>"If you need anything, just let me or my momma know ok? But don't ask Vegeta. He won't help. At all..." She said pushing it further. "Ok, I get it..." He said raising an eyebrow. "Eeepppp!" Bulma squealed. "That was just like Vegeta!" She yelled pulling V into her embracing arms. He rolled his eyes and saw Vegeta walk up behind Bulma. "And that." He said pointing to his eyes. "Was just like you." He smirked. Bulma flinched slightly as the sudden appearance but shrugged it off.<br>"What are you doing back up here? I thought you were training?" She asked Vegeta suspiciously. "Its dinner time woman, damn." He said before turning on his heels to go eat. "Well let's go." She locked arms with her son and happily marched down the hall and into the dining room.  
>Vegeta sat at the head of the table and beside him were Bulma and Trunks. And the other end, Dr. Briefs was at the head with Bunny and V. (it's a nickname.) V was getting a little nervous as he would look up and see his grandmother staring him down with the same smile she used when she saw attractive men. It unnerved him.<br>Bulma noticed the stare down going with her son and mom and decided to help. "So V, we made plans to go out and shop tomorrow. Seeing that you have no clothes, why don't you come?" She said excepting him to be confused. "Sure, at Alijah, we weren't allowed to shop, so this will be fun." he gave his mother a quick smile.  
>Vegeta actually looked up from his towering plates and stared at the boy with an open mouth. "Your gonna regret ever going." He chuckled and continued eating. V looked over at his father with a smile. He was happy to see that for once he laughs, even if it was a bit weird. After supper Trunks decided to investigate his newly found brother. Being 13 he felt as if he knew a lot about his mother and father, but this was a surprise.<br>"Hey Vrandtz!" Trunks called jogging over to him. V was lounging on a lawn chair soaking up some much need vitamin d. "Yeah?" He said putting a hand over his forehead to get the sun out from his eyes. "Wanna come play with me and Goten?" Trunks secretly crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping he would. "Yeah sure, but I'm not sure how to do this "play" thing." He admitted softly. "Oh, don't worry! It's easy!" He quickly sprinted away, not looking back because he knew he was following him.  
>Goten was waiting for Trunks and his brother. He was so excited to meet Trunks' older brother. But he wasn't sure what he would look like. He imagined that it would have to be a spitting image of Vegeta. Since he had pure Saiyan DNA. But he was shocked as he saw a long, blue haired giant appear behind Trunks.<br>He looked up in shock as they strolled casually up to him. 'Wow, he sure is a looker.' Goten thought getting a little jealous. He was good looking, but he was amazing! V stretched out his hand to Goten. "Hi, my name is Vrandtz, but everyone calls me V." He smiled as Goten shook his hand. "So what is this playing thing?" V asked looking at his surroundings. They were near a river but it was in the middle of nowhere. They only thing here was tall wheat grass, and a large oak tree.  
>"Well come one, if you can keep up. You can fly right?" Goten asked eyeing the giant. "Yes, of course." V said while rearranging his tail around his waist. Trunks and Goten watched the whole process, getting a couple nervous stares from V. "That some tail you got there." Goten said modestly. "My tail was cut off when I was born, and so was Trunks'." "Yes, it's a very rare color, not many Saiyans have the colors I do. It usually ran in the bloodline of royalty. But as you can see since our father is a prince. It makes sense." He said just before taking off. Goten and Trunks looked at each other for a few seconds before following after him.<p> 


End file.
